heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Warehouse
"The Old Warehouse" is the fifty-second and final chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, up to three of the playable main characters (Ethan Mars, Norman Jayden and Madison Paige) arrive to save Shaun Mars and confront Scott Shelby, the Origami Killer. Walkthrough Transcript Impact The only endings shown here are the ones where a character goes to the warehouse. Ethan If he goes alone, or if all 3 characters go and Madison can't warn him, Ethan will always receive the "Ethan's Grave" ending. If Ethan survives, forgave Madison in "On the Loose," and Madison survives, Ethan will receive the "A New Life" ending. If Ethan survives and Madison is dead and/or rejected, Ethan will receive the "A New Start" ending. Madison If Madison is killed by Scott, she will receive the "Dead Heroine" ending. If Madison survives with Ethan alive, free and forgiving, she will receive the "A New Life" ending. If Madison survives with Ethan dead, jailed, or free and rejective, she will receive the "Heroine" ending. Norman If Norman is killed by Scott, he will receive the "Uploaded" ending. If Norman survives, he will receive the "Case Closed" ending. Scott If Scott dies, he will receive the "Origami's Grave" ending. If Scott survives with Lauren saved in "Trapped," he will receive the "A Mother's Revenge" ending. If Scott survives with Lauren dead in "Trapped," he will receive the "Unpunished" ending. Trophies * Simple Mind – Save the Origami Killer before he falls with either Norman or Madison. * So Close... – Reach the warehouse with all characters, but fail all of their assigned tasks by failing Norman's fight scene (killing him) and failing to warn Ethan of the police (causing Madison to be arrested and Ethan killed). * Four Heroes – Reach the warehouse with all characters, Norman kills Scott, Ethan saves Shaun, and Madison warns Ethan. * Saved the Kid – Save Shaun as any character. * Perfect Crime – Received if a number of conditions are met: Both Madison and Jayden are killed (if killed in "The Doc" and "Mad Jack" they will not be mentioned in the ending news report and the trophy will not appear); Scott cleans the fingerprints from all objects in "Manfred;" Hassan is killed in "Hassan's Shop;" Lauren drowns in "Trapped;" Kramer dies of a heart attack in "Face to Face." What happens to Ethan or Shaun is irrelevant. Trivia * This chapter has a unique loading screen: instead of featuring Ethan, Scott, Norman or Madison, it features Shaun, though he differs in appearance from his in-game model. * This is the only chapter to feature all four main characters, and Scott is the only one who is not playable. * This is the only chapter in which Ethan and Scott can die (not including some of the endings). * While controlling Ethan at the beginning of this chapter, it is possible to trigger a humorous glitch called "Press X to Shaun." * Ethan going to the warehouse alone will always result in him getting the "Ethan's Grave" ending. There are some rumors that Ethan can go alone and survive (likely attributable to a pre-patch version of the game), but under current and recent patches of the game, this is impossible. * There are two considerable plot holes in this chapter: ** The police's appearances at the warehouse are inconsistent; they only appear if Ethan goes alone or if all three characters go. It is implied that Blake was suspicious that Jayden left the police and that he perhaps followed him, but the fact that Blake will make it to the warehouse even if Norman is dead seemingly disproves this theory. So really, why is it that the police only show up if all three characters or just Ethan shows? ** Shelby's attitude towards Ethan changes too; in the Ethan alone scenario, Shelby allows Ethan to hold him up at gunpoint and possibly kill him. In all the other situations involving Ethan, he will attempt to kill him before either getting into a struggle with Ethan over the gun and then shooting Ethan if Madison and Ethan are the only two to make it, or being tackled out of the way by Norman, in any scenario where Norman and Ethan are both present. ** A possible explanation for the second plot hole is that Scott only intended for Ethan to come alone, and saw him as a liability or was angered at him for seeking outside help (which to Scott could be seen as cheating) if he arrives with someone else. This is further substantiated by Scott ranting at Norman if he comes alone; he states that since Norman is not Shaun's father, he has no right to be here because only Shaun's father can save him. If Ethan and Madison arrive but Norman doesn't, Scott tells them that the reason he must kill them is because he doesn't want to go to prison for his crimes; he sees them as liabilities now that someone else (Madison) is aware of his identity. * Madison is the only main character that doesn't bring a gun to the warehouse. * If Ethan is shot outside in the "all three" scenario, Madison uses the same yell as she does in "Tears in the Rain" when she runs toward Ethan to stop him from shooting himself ("NO! Ethan, no!"). * In the "all three" scenario, the four characters will appear in the order they debuted in (Ethan, Scott, Jayden, then Madison). * Ethan did forcefully take the handle of his gun apart in "The Shark." If the player actually completed the trial to do this, this would mean that he -- off-screen and perhaps in preparation for the scenario -- would have repaired it, even though Ethan's thoughts during "The Shark" state that he never used a gun in his life. ** It is unknown why Ethan doesn't use the gun to shoot the lock off the grate like Norman does, seeing as he brings the gun with him. It is possible that in his desperation to get Shaun out of the drywell, he doesn't think of it. * Although it is likely designed to reflect Blake's impulsive, rash, and outright brutal decision-making, there was no directly justifiable reason for Blake to order shots to be fired on Ethan. He should've clearly seen a firearm before ordering the strike. * Madison can survive being shot up to three times in her fight. The fourth shot will kill her. * If Madison fights Scott and is killed by being thrown off the crane, her nose can be seen bleeding when the camera focuses on her face. * If Madison is the one to fight Scott, during the chase through the docks she has the option to grab Scott's gun and attempt to shoot him with it. However, if she fails to use it after grabbing it, Scott will knock it out of her hand; if she succeeds in using it, she will discover that the gun is out of ammo. Either way, the chase will continue as normal. * Some players are confused as to how Ethan survived being shot by Scott in the "Ethan + Madison" scenario despite the shot being fired point-blank; a likely explanation is that the developers wanted Ethan to go to the warehouse and at least have a chance to survive unless he went alone, and they didn't want a scenario where every playable character except Scott died and Shaun still survived (provided Madison lost the fight after Ethan was killed, had that been the case). * In the "Ethan and Madison" scenario, even if Ethan fails to shoot Scott a second time when saving Madison, the scene with Scott falling into the water is the same. * If Madison only arrives with Ethan, she cannot be killed by Scott near the drywell; she can only die during the docks chase or the fight on the crane. * When playing as Norman, if he goes to the warehouse alone, he will be using the same walk that he did before fighting Korda in "Covered Market." * Unless Ethan goes to the warehouse, Shaun is only guaranteed to survive if Norman goes alone. * Shaun can die in three scenarios: if no one finds the warehouse, if Madison and Norman go and are both killed, and if Madison goes alone and dies before saving Shaun. * If Madison goes to the warehouse alone and is choked to death by Scott before getting Shaun out of the drywell, the scene then plays as if no one went to the warehouse as usual, except Scott can be seen standing over Madison's dead body, watching Shaun slowly drown. A similar scene plays if Madison and Norman go and both are killed, except Scott is not present. * All but one of Scott's deaths in this chapter occurs when another main character causes him to fall. The only exception is when he gives Ethan the choice to shoot him. * It is impossible for Madison to die if both Ethan and Jayden are at the warehouse, likely because she was the last to arrive. * Madison, Norman, and Scott can all die in brutal ways in this chapter. ** Madison's deaths from being choked by Scott or stabbed by the metal pole twice on the crane - one injuring her, the other killing her - can arguably be considered her most brutal deaths. ** Norman's death by waste crusher when he is conscious is arguably his most brutal death, on par with getting crushed to death in "Mad Jack." ** Scott's death by falling in the waste crusher alive is considered by many to be one of the most brutal deaths in the game. Videos de:Das alte Lagerhaus Old Warehouse, The Old Warehouse, The Old Warehouse, The Old Warehouse, The Old Warehouse, The Old Warehouse, The Old Warehouse, The